


Eunoia

by maybeIwasdreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Confessions, Discovery, Dream Smp, Dream's POV, Dreams, Flirting, Friendship, George's POV, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, heat waves, idk what to put here, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeIwasdreaming/pseuds/maybeIwasdreaming
Summary: After Dream, George, & Sapnap read fanfiction together, George and Dream start noticing things about their friendship/relationship.George’s face somehow turns an even brighter pink, and his eyes and smile light up in the darkness. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”Dream coughs, “I told you I had a bad Dream,”“About?”“You.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 172





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> I wrote this after seeing a tiktok abt this concept. LMAO. But I'm not much of a writer I just thought this seemed cool and then got too attached to quit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok not completely sure if I will continue this, I'll definitely write at least a few more chapters just kinda wanted to put this out here :)
> 
> (subscribe to technoblade)

  


_“I burn you?”_

_“You melt me,”_ George’s face goes a bright pink as he reads the words his fans have been obsessing over so much. _Why is this actually good?_

“Oh Georgie Poo, does Dream melt you?” Sapnap’s teasing voice destroys the silence, breaking George of his thoughts.

“Knock it off _Nick._ ” George retorts, just wanting his friend to shut up.

“You can’t just say my name and expect me to be quiet.” 

“Can both of you just shut the hell up so we can continue reading?” Dream interrupts with a gravelly tone. 

Sapnap chuckles at Dream’s request but pauses to let him continue. 

_‘“I saw that,” Dream says, “I saw the way your face turned red and how you—you sank, when I said that…”’_

_“...I need to forget my own name,”_ George pauses after reading, very embarrassed of what he just said to his best friends. “Can we stop here?” 

“Awww is wittle Gogy woggy uncomfortable?” Sapnap teases in a mocking tone. George closes his eyes trying to block out Sapnap’s and Dream’s laughs. 

“If you want we can stop here,” Dream manages out through his breathy laugh, “ _for now.”_ He added quietly.

“Dream please,” you could tell George was really uncomfortable by his whines. 

“George are you really gonna baby out now? What am I going to have to read your part?” Sapnap scoffs.

George's face turned a brighter shade of scarlet. He could tell Sapnap and Dream really wanted to continue reading the writing piece made specifically for them, that was surprisingly _really good_. But it was still so strange reading romantic fanfiction with his closest friends. 

“Hey George, if you don’t want to read it you don’t have to. I don’t wanna pressure you into anything.” George could hear the honesty in Dream’s husky voice.

Sapnap quietly groans, so George picks his phone up off the wooden desk and sends Dream a short text he didn’t think through too much before pressing send.

  


**Hey thx for saving me**

  


George’s mind goes wild. He thinks of all the things he could’ve said in place of _“Hey thx for saving me”._ Why is he such an idiot? What will Dream think? Why does he care what Dream thinks? 

  


**Np. I’d do anything for you**

  


That was not the response he was expecting. The air around him turned warm. His breath became heavy and his heart began to race. George felt drops of sweat slowly trickling down the back of his neck and couldn’t think of anything to say. _Why is Dream making me feel like this? It’s probably just because of what we were reading._

“I’m gonna start my stream now. You guys can stay if you want, but Quackity is involved so it might get a little chaotic.” 

“I’ll stream with you Gogy,” Sapnap teases. “Dream are you coming too?”

“I might join in later, I have to feed Patches.” George smiles hearing the affection in Dream’s voice when he talks about his cat.

They say their goodbyes and George starts his stream. When Quackity joins the discord call the whole chat spams “ _Big Qt!!”_ making George giggle. 

“So today-” 

“So today, we coded it so _blah blah blah!”_ Quackity interrupts in a lousy british accent. 

George sighs and makes his Minecraft avatar attack Quackity’s with countless strikes until he dies. 

“Why don’t you ever eat Big Qt?” Sapnap asks, using the name chat made up.

“Sapnap, please shut the fuck up before I kill you.” Quackity retorts trying to act tough. But Sapnap and George only laugh in response knowing that Quackity has the least amount of items on the server. 

Many more feuds exactly the same happen repeatedly by the time Dream joins.

“Why won’t you guys leave poor Quackity alone?” 

“Dream! He’s being cocky, I need to teach him a lesson.” Sapnap reports confidently.

“I bet you’d both love that.” George rolls his eyes at Dream’s sarcastic _(hopefully)_ words. Remembering he was on camera for at least 75k people watching, George sits up straight and adjusts his hair.

“George stop fixing your hair you look perfect bitch.” Quackity ridicules. 

Dream quietly hums in agreement. George looks away from the camera to take a sip from his water bottle casually. Trying his best to hide his unfathomable emotions.

“Big Qt, why won’t you complement me?” Sapnap whines at Quackity. 

Karl joins the vc and the group continually makes the same jokes poking fun at one another. George is on the brink of deafening to talk to chat when Dream messages him in game.

  


**Wanna speak in vc 2?**

  


He sees Dream leave the call they’re all in and join vc 2. George mutes his mic and joins the other voice call, talking to chat and thanking subs.

“Hey,” Dream quickly says softly. “You seemed tired, I thought we could chill here with chat.”

George nods in agreement, knowing that Dream is most likely watching his stream. “So Dream, what did you do today?” 

“What do you mean what did I do today? I was talking to you idiot.”

“Yeah but chat didn’t know.”

“Oh yeah, today I talked to George and Sapnap.”

“They made me read heatwaves.” George states with a thick voice.

“What the hell! It was your idea, and we didn’t even get far!”

George giggles, knowing chat will be going insane at the new information.

“Yeah, yeah I was joking. It was mostly Sapnap though.”

“See George, _that_ is true.”

They both explode in laughter, deriding their friend.

“Hmmmm” George mumbles, thinking of a conversation topic they could take up. “And on that note, thank you all for coming to the stream today! I had a great time, everyone use your twitch primes it’s free and yeah! I’m gonna raid Big Q. Have a great day.”

“You only streamed for like an hour. Why are you ending?”

“I’m exhausted, stop making me feel guilty.”

“Fine, fine. Goodnight chat! Sorry about George and his sleep schedule.”

George ends his stream with a sigh, types a goodnight into the game chat, then shuts off his console to get ready for sleep.

He ignores the quiet pings coming from his cell-phone as he walks toward his bathroom. George grabs a glass of water from the sink in an attempt to quench his thirst, _what’s going on today?_ Nothing is normal, the smallest things are making George freak out. In an attempt to construct a tranquil facade George checks his phone. Seeing multiple missed calls and text messages from Dream he quickly gives in and returns the message.

“Why weren’t you answering?” Dream exhales in hurried breaths, “I called you so many times.”

“I was in the bathroom Dream, calm down,” George wasn’t expecting for Dream to be worried, they were just talking and everything was fine. “Is everything ok?”

He could hear Dream take a few deep breaths before quietly answering. “Yeah, yeah I’m ok. I just fell asleep,” He started to trail off, George could tell something was up. “Yeah no, I just had a bad dream.”

George nods his head, even though Dream couldn’t see him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No please, can you just distract me for a bit?”

“Yeah of course,” George croaks, _is he ok? I don’t know what to do? How can I help him?_

Dream starts mumbling to himself, too quietly that George can’t make out what he’s saying. 

“If you had to choose, what would you say your favorite word is?” George's face turns a light red, _why that question? He’ll probably say something stupid like a curse word. But he may not…_

“My favorite word?” Dream pauses, taking in the question. “I’m not sure. Give me a second.”

George walks out of his bathroom and sits on the corner of his bed. He falls backward, letting the cool sheets surround him in a cold embrace. 

“Eunoia,” 

“What does that mean?” George purrs, content with the simple conversation they’re having.

“It means beautiful thinking, my mom used to teach us words like that when we were young. Eunoia just kinda stuck with me.”

“That’s actually so cute,” George giggles, “are you feeling any better now?”

“I actually am,” He admits. “Thank you George.”

George’s face somehow turns an even brighter pink, and his eyes and smile light up in the darkness. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Dream coughs, “I told you I had a bad dream,”

“About?” 

Dream’s voice hitches, his breath gets caught. The panic in his gasp is audible and breaks through the silence. George knows that whatever Dream says next, someone will regret. 

“It was about you, George.” 

  



	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t make me feel anything, he thinks, it can’t. It’s Dream we’re talking about here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is definitely shorter. I didn't know really what to add and yeah. A lot of this came to me while I couldn't sleep and the only thing I had close to me is my computer. But, please enjoy! 
> 
> (Special thanks to my proofreader Mila who's been making me feel like my writing is lowkey good :D and also thanks to my bestest friend ever Penny, if you see this I lied I actually hate u so much)

The silence was as loud as ever. Dream’s quiet breaths and George’s loud, pounding heart wasn’t a great distraction. 

_Why would he say that? He has to be joking. B_ _ut listen to him, he had to have meant it. Why does it matter if it was true?_

George’s thoughts battled with each other, looking for any reasoning behind Dream’s forbidden words. 

“Dream?” 

“Yeah,” 

George covered his weary eyes and his breath quickened. The room felt cold and Dream felt distant. His blaring heartbeat wouldn’t shut up, and he didn’t even know why. 

“I’m really sorry Dream,” 

Wait why?” Dream coughed, sounding really worried. 

“I can’t comfort you,” He paused, starting to lose track of what he’s saying. “I really, really want to. But I don’t know how Dream.” 

“I-” 

“No Dream,” George interrupts, “Somethings wrong, and I probably messed up. Even though nothing really happened I feel like something will and I just.” 

“George, can you let me explain?” 

“Yeah,” he sniffled, on the verge of tears. 

_What’s happening? Why’d he dream of me? Me? I can’t do anything. He’s clearly upset and I can’t help him._

“I don’t exactly remember my dream,” 

_So he was lying. He was trying to mess with me, to get some kind of reaction from me._

“But I woke up abruptly, and you were the only one I could think of,” Dream continued. 

_What does he even mean? Why me? I-_

“I had to call you George. I don’t know why, and I don’t even know how I fell asleep. We were just talking.” 

“It felt like that for me too,” George whispered. 

“Like what?” 

“Like time goes by differently when I’m not talking to you.” 

Dream stifles a laugh, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“I don’t know Dream.” He sighed, “I have to go, I really am quite tired.” 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” Dream said it like it was a question, like he didn’t know if they’d talk. 

_Why wouldn’t we talk? We always talk. I shouldn’t have called him back. This can’t go well. What’s going to happen?_

George nods his head again, forgetting once more that Dream can’t see him. His mind is racing with questions and worries that he’s too afraid to voice. George softly pressed the red hang up button and the phone went quiet. He placed his sweaty hands on his knees, and subconsciously let go of the breath he was holding in.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He puts his cell phone on the nightstand and falls into the bed. Letting the blankets collapse on him like an avalanche. George closed his eyes and tried to let his exhaustion take over his mind, but instead of drifting asleep, he kept thinking back to the thought of that fan fiction, Heat Waves, and how it really made him feel. 

_It doesn’t make me feel anything, he thinks, it can’t. It’s Dream we’re talking about here._

Insomnia getting to him, George picked his phone back up and opened up the link to Heat Waves and continued reading from where they left off. Laughing, gasping, and even tearing up at the parts he’s meant to. He skims over the deep words, forgetting they were written about him and his best friend. 

‘"it's a 'not yet.'"’ 

Reading those last words, George forgets how to breathe for a second. He shook his head and put his clammy hands behind his neck. 

_Fuck._


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next thing he knew, George was standing in the middle of a flower field. The tall grass bloomed with colorless flowers and the sun warmed the air. He looked around, noticing the new warmth and happy feeling. 
> 
> "George?" A familiar voice called out, approaching George's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, seeing that you guys like this brings me so much joy and I really really really love you all whether u read this or not. Thank to my friends, (especially Mila) who helped me get over my writing block. And hope you guys enjoy!!

_I can’t like my best friend. He’s my best friend, there’s no way I have feelings for him. I’ve known him since we were kids._

George’s thoughts battled with each other, all fighting for confirmation. 

_It’s just a fanfiction, nothing more. A fan made writing piece can’t make me fall in love with my best friend._

_But what if I’ve had these feelings forever and I’ve only just realized..._

_No, it can’t be._

The next thing he knew, George was standing in the middle of a flower field. The tall grass bloomed with colorless flowers and the sun warmed the air. He looked around, noticing the new warmth and happy feeling. 

"George?" A familiar voice called out, approaching George's view. 

"Dream?" As George said his name, the realization came to him. This wasn’t real, he couldn't be in this meadow with Dream. 

He kept telling himself that what was happening wasn't real, Dream wasn't really there. But the faint drops of sweat dripping down his neck and Dreams glowing green eyes said differently. 

"What are you doing here?" 

“Me?” George stammered, “What are  you doing here?” 

Dream ignored his question and walked closer to George. 

“Dream?” George asked quietly in a confused tone.  _What am I doing here? What is Dream doing here? Why are we together?_

“Shhhh,” Dream whispered, putting his hand on George’s cheek. He closed his eyes like he’s been waiting to do this. “You’re very warm.” 

“Well I-I-,” George looked up into Dream’s piercing jade eyes that sparkled with joy and content. “Your hands are  huge .” His face turned a bright pink as his words left his mouth.  _I just repeated the words from that cursed fanfiction. Fuck._

Dream quietly giggled at George’s embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed George, you’re cute.” 

“Dream,” George sighed, biting his lip. 

“No don’t, it’s just us. Don’t worry.” 

Dream extended a hand and pulled George closer to him. George's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. He threaded a hand through his dark brown hair while Dream pressed his own long, cold hands to George's throat. 

“Dream,” He repeated, looking around at the otherwise empty meadow. 

“George,” Dream assured. “Can I try something?” 

He softly nodded his head, too nervous to say anything. Dream pulled up George’s chin and parted his lips slightly, he slowly leaned towards George and smiled. 

In a quick and rushed movement, George pushed against Dream and grabbed his hands. Both their faces burned a glowing red. “This is my dream,” He purred, “I’m in control here.” 

George looked up at the tall man with lust in his deep brown eyes. 

“I’m yours.” Dream sighed and fell back into the grass, pulling George with him. 

George somehow found a way to inch closer, his hand stretched out to softly trace the contours of Dream’s jawline. He lightly trailed over the defines of his face, following the light trail of freckles. Dream’s flawless grin flashed in the sunlight, leaving George awestruck. 

“Dream,” George sighed again, breathless and amazed. “promise me you’ll never leave.” His mind knew this all was just a dream, but his heart just wanted to be with him. As foolish as it sounded, George was happy. 

_Why am I letting myself do this?_

“I promise you. I promise you the world, I promise you  me.  I’d give you anything.” George closed his eyes, letting his hand fall down Dream’s chest. George's pounding heart was audible from miles away, his eyes were wide and he was leaning forward slightly. 

Before George could understand what was happening, Dream was leaning forward towards him. 

“Dream,” He paused. 

“Stop saying my name like that, and just let me kiss you.” Dream's grin hung loosely and his eyes were dancing with happiness. 

“Dream,” George continued, “I can’t-” 

“I-” 

“No,” He interrupted. “I know this is a dream, I know I’m not with you. I  really really  want to kiss you, you don’t understand. But I’m just gonna end up hurting when I wake up, cause somewhere deep inside me there’s this forbidden longing for you. And I-I-I-I, I don’t want to wake up hurt.” 

“But what if you’re not dreaming? What if I am actually here? What if I want you like you want me? George, did you think about that?” His voice sounded hurt, but George knew he was imagining it all. 

“I have thought about it, Dream. And I don’t think I’m ready for this type of pain.” George opened his eyes and it was gone, no more grass or flowers, no more beautiful warm air, and no more Dream. And he was right, he woke up with a sharp pain of loneliness stabbing through his heart. 

He looked to his side and picked up his phone, he quickly dialed the number he had tattooed into his mind. After a few rings the call picked up. 

"Sapnap?" 

"George?"


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message from Dream: George we need to talk can you pick up?
> 
> Message from Dream: Where the fuck are you George? im not kidding we need to talk.
> 
> You have 6 missed calls from Dream
> 
> It hits him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I've been promoting this a lot cause I'm low key proud of it and I hope you enjoy! This chapter isn't too long but not too short. I've debated whether I liked how it came out but it's what I have. Anyways again, thank you for the support and nice messages I love you all! <3

He could talk about Dream for hours, his blond hair that blew effortlessly, his green eyes with specks of gold, his smile, that lit up his own.  _ I shouldn’t want him as much as I do, I shouldn’t be feeling the need to see him again. We’re in completely separate worlds that shouldn’t collide.  _

“George?” Sapnap tiredly repeated, the sun was only just dawning for George but almost across the world it was still dark for Sapnap.

“I’m sorry Sapnap I shouldn’t have called,” He sighed,  _ why did I call him? How am I meant to explain.  _ “Yeah no, I just had a bad dream. I have to go.” George subconsciously repeated Dream’s cursed words from the night before,  _ fuck. _

“George?”

He ended the call briefly, without another word of explanation.  _ I should have let Dream kiss me, maybe I would’ve forgotten this if I did. Maybe, if I didn’t let the mere thought of him destroy me, then maybe I would be able to move on.  _

George felt like screaming, yet he couldn’t breathe. His mind was all over the place, yet mostly full of thoughts about Dream. His honest eyes, his dazzling smile, the feeling of sitting in the meadow. He looks up at his ceiling fan, and sighs. Just for a moment he imagines that Dream is lying next to him, that he can feel his warmth, and his heart swells up. Outside the bright sun lights up the small town in London,  _ we’re under the same sun.  _ He thinks, and somewhere deep inside he knows that this feeling isn’t sudden or new.  _ I’m his, I’m all his. But he doesn’t know.  _

George lazily smiled and opened up the notes app on his phone. “I’m all yours,” he sighed while staring into the empty document. He slowly titles it:  _ Dream,  _ and starts typing in what comes to his mind. 

**Your presence takes over my body, my thoughts. I am yours and you don’t even know. My heart hurts because of how much I want to be with you, it has never felt this lonely. Remember the nights we used to stay up talking into the morning? Or how you learned to code so you could talk to me? I would do anything to go back to how it was, but I just can’t deny my feelings and it pains me that I have to be the one to ruin everything. And this just seems to be out of nowhere but for some reason I feel like it isn’t, I feel like you’ve always amazed me and had full control over my heart. I know we could never be together because of the distance and how we’ve been best friends since we were young, but for some reason you’re just special and the idea of us won’t leave my mind.**

George sighed at his phone. All he wrote down was haunting his mind, and all he could think about was that dream.  _ Fuck it, fuck it all. I’m not going to let him destroy me. No matter how hard Dream pries at my heart I’m going to remember how I rejected him in the field and just do it again. I’m going to reject Dream again, I have to.  _

He tried to muster up all his courage and anger,  _ why’d he have to call me last night? And he didn’t even explain himself. Like what?  _ His face turned a bright red and he stood up off his bed and walked over to his desk. He slowly pulled out his chair and just stood looking at the computer.  _ I have to. _

He softly sat down and turned on the device. It brightly lit up and flashed with countless alerts from his social medias.

**Message from Quackity: George where are you? Dream keeps asking to talk to you. But anyways hey baby whatcha wearing ;)**

George froze in his seat,  _ why does Dream want to talk to me? Why is he asking Quackity? _

He nervously typed:  **fuck off** , to Quackity and looked through his other notifications. 

**Your tweet from @Georgenootfound was retweeted 149 times**

**Message from Karl : What the hell did you do and why is Dream freaking out?**

**Message from Dream: George we need to talk can you pick up?**

**Message from Dream: Where the fuck are you George? im not kidding we need to talk.**

**You have 6 missed calls from Dream**

George’s heart dropped. He anxiously bit his lip and sat up. His eyes were wide open like a deer caught in headlights, he felt like one, he felt helpless and confused and worried above all. 

His hands were sweaty and shaking, his heart was trying to run away _. I’ve known him for years, I did nothing, he did nothing. There’s nothing to worry about. He probably just needs help with a video or something. Maybe we had something planned I forgot about.  _ George’s head was racing with endless possibilities, he held his breath and called Dream back. 

The ringing that came from the computer cut through the painful silence. He folded his arms and hugged himself, his breaths quickened as it took longer for Dream to answer.  _ I thought he had to talk to me so desperately.  _

The sound of someone joining the call broke George of his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

“Dream?” 

George was expecting Dream to say something along the lines of, “ _ George where were you, I came up with this amazing idea and I need your help coding it,”  _ or, “ _ George I need you to run over something to see if I messed any lines up, I think we could get this video out soon.”  _ And he’d be ready to help, he wouldn’t worry about his feelings or his dream and he would do what he could to help his friend. 

“George what the fuck,” Dream shot angrily, “what happened with Sapnap?” 


	5. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him, I do. George leaned back into his chair, took off his headphones, and started typing more into the app.
> 
> accidents happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey :) this one took me a while to write simply because I couldn't think and school. Sorry for the wait I know you guys like this!! usually, they won't take this long but :D

“Wait, huh? Sapnap?” George stuttered, “What happened with Sapnap? Is he ok?”

  
“I don’t know George, I'm asking you.” Dream sighed angrily. “He’s been spam calling me and has been freaking out about you. I don’t understand what he’s saying though.”

George felt his hands go cold and his heart drop. _Sapnap? What happened? What did I do?_

“Sapnap?” George muttered out loud.

“So what happened?”

“I don’t know Dream,” He stammered, his heart was racing and his mind was full. 

_What the fuck could’ve happened that both Dream and Sapnap are freaking out? What did I do? I swear I didn’t say anything, the last thing I talked to them about was the dream. Fuck. The dream._

“I’m so sorry Dream,” George started, “I called him early this morning when I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t have an explanation to why I woke him up so early. I just kinda panicked and hung up. I’m so sorry I feel awful.”

_Why is he mad at me? He did the same exact thing to me? If only he knew, I would go back to not caring in a heartbeat. I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get over him._ _He infests my mind, and he’s shown up in my dreams, no matter how much this hurts my brain just can’t seem to let you go. If only he knew that he has the key to my heart. I could shout it from rooftops, I could scream it at the top of my lungs. I just wanted the world to know I was in love, even if he didn’t know._

“You know what you did was really messed up right?” 

“Yes I know, Dream. I feel awful, I really do.” George truly was sorry, but couldn’t think of a way to express it. 

“George, I’m not kidding.”

“Neither am I.”

Dream sighed quietly, “George, I got no sleep. Sapnap wouldn’t stop calling me.”

“So admit it, you were worried about me,” the words left George’s mouth before he could process it. 

“Yes George, if it makes you happy, yes I _was_ worried about you _.”_ The simple words made George’s heart melt. _He thought about me. He was thinking of me while I was thinking about him. We probably weren’t thinking about each other in the same way, but still._

“Awwww Dream,” The smile was audible in his voice. George opened up the notes app on his phone once more, he skimmed over the heartbroken words he wrote.

“ _I am yours and you don’t even know._

_Remember the nights we used to stay up talking into the morning?_

_you’ve always amazed me and had full control over my heart.”_

It was all still true, this man George only ever talked to over the internet had complete control over him. 

“Oh yeah Dream, I was gonna stream again later if you wanted to join.”

“Why would I ever turn down the chance to stream with you?” Dream teased. George could hear the obvious smirk in his voice and stifled a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah” George laughed, “text me when you’re ready, bye.”

“Bye George,” Dream sighed and then hung up the call. George was hit with a blast of relief, _everything’s ok. Not back to normal, but ok. Dream._ George kept repeating his name in his head, the mere thought of Dream made George’s heart swell up. 

_I love him, I do._ George leaned back into his chair and took off his headphones. 

“Oh my god, he’s so perfect.” George sighed, letting his face go red. The green flashing icon on his computer screen stole his attention. He put his headphones back on and his heart dropped. _I didn’t leave the call. He didn’t hang up. No one left the fucking call. He heard me. He fucking heard me._

“George?” 

_No._


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can say... George made a few mistakes...  
> TW: DRINKING I GUESS AND DRUNK AND YEAG  
> 
> 
> (ps: its kinda cannon in my story that George is trash at discord LMAOOO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!!! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I JUST GOT A NEW KITTEN SO I HAVENT GOTTEN TIME TO WRITE BUT I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS AND IM SO EXCITED TO CARRY IT OUT!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! LEAVE REVIEWS AND ANYTHING U WANT TO SAY IN THE COMMENTS!!! ALSO FOLLOW MY INSTA- @pog.on.jah IM SUPER SWAG AND ALSO MY TIKTOK @amynoahspam LUL ENJOY

“Geo-” 

He left the call. 

_Why am I such a fucking idiot?_

He banged his hand against his desk.  _Fuck_ . 

George knew he messed up. He knew there was no going back. 

Dream knew. 

George looked down at his hand, he was holding his phone that was still open on the notes app. 

“Fuck,” He said out loud this time, his thoughts and words getting confused. 

He skimmed over the words he wrote in his notes. 

Without hesitation, George slammed his phone against the desk. He could hear it shatter but couldn’t care less. 

George could feel his face burning red with embarrassment and anger. He wasn’t angry at Dream, but more at himself. 

The broken sound of a discord call echoed through his phone. 

He ignored it and walked out of his room. Leaving his phone on the table face down. 

George walked over to his fridge and pulled out the first drink he saw. He opened it and took a sip. He cringed at the sharp taste but quickly put the bottle back to his mouth. 

He finished the first bottle much quicker than he thought he would. In a moment of irrationality George quickly sipped another bottle till it was empty. He could feel his mind being freed of stress , and h e loved it. 

He hastily grabbed three more glasses and carried them to his room. 

The sound of his phone ringing greeted him as he stepped in. He put the bottles down and answered the phone, not caring who it was anymore. 

“George?” Quackity asked the second he joined. 

“Yoo,” George giggled. 

“Ayup Gogy,” Karl added. 

“We’re streaming by the way,” Bad told him. George nodded his head aggressively, forgetting his friends couldn’t see him. 

“What’s up chat?” He opened another bottle. 

“Gogy, what are you drinking?” Quackity poked jokingly. 

“Mikes hard lemonade,” He smiled so hard his cheeks started hurting. 

“Oh so you're drunk drunk,” Karl teased. 

“Shut up!” Bad yelled the second he realized they were making fun of him. 

George giggled again and quickly downed the bottle he opened before. He coughed as the drink went down his throat. 

He could hear the sound of him leaving the call but he didn’t think he left it.  _Huh_? 

He suddenly got the alert of Bad calling him. George answered it without thinking. 

“Are you okay George?" 

“Uhhh… Yeah, Bad don’t worry” He started slurring his words. 

“We’re muted to my stream by the way-” 

“HA! Like in heatwaves.” He interrupted, “Are you gonna start expressing your love for me now.” 

“George? What are you talking about?” Bad was getting worried now. 

“You know? Like the fanfiction of me and Dream. DNF?” He started laughing again, “There was a part where I- well not me, me. George from the fanfiction-” 

“Ok George, I get where you’re going,” 

“I wish Dream would tell me he actually loves me. That would make things so much easier. You know?” 

“George,” Bad’s voice got serious all of a sudden. George still didn’t seem to notice. 

“I mean I accidentally told Dream I liked him, but then I hung up cause I got scared. I mean I just realized I liked him, like,  _like like.”_

“George!” Bad screamed this time. George perked up in his chair and went silent. 

“George, uh look who joined the call.” 

And sure enough, the little icon of Dream’s profile showed up. 

“Bad?” 

“Yea-” 

“Why didn’t you call me,  _privately_?!”  George interrupte d, f eeling like he sobered up all of a sudden. 

“George?”  _Fuck, Dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW THE INSTA AND TIKTOK  
> INSTA- @pog.on.jah  
> TIKTOK- @amynoahspam  
> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE READING WHAT U GUYS HAVE TO SAY


End file.
